


World's Awesomest Heroes

by emarismaximoff



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, everyone bullies wanda but it's funny, pietro is alive because i said so, some cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarismaximoff/pseuds/emarismaximoff
Summary: a bunch of avengers groupchat oneshots
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

hi! this is my first time writing anything on ao3 (or publishing anything anywhere) so i'm kinda (extremely*) nervous-  
but yeah i hope you all enjoy <3


	2. College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first chapter!! i thought it was pretty funny tbh-

wanda added hela, pietro, and loki to the conversation

wanda: hey losers

hela: what do you want 

wanda: i had an idea

pietro: that’s never a good thing

wanda: i should’ve ate you in the womb

hela: but he’s right 

wanda: fuck off  
anyways  
we should add more people to the groupchat

loki: like my brother…?

wanda: no shit

pietro: but why

wanda: why not

pietro: fair enough

hela: i think it’ll be a good idea

loki: i guess it could be fun-

wanda added nat, tony, thor, and carol to the conversation

wanda: feel free to add more people but i can feel my thumbs breaking so-

nat: hi…?

tony: whats up

thor: hello brother :D

loki: hello thor

carol: wanda why would you do this

wanda: because  
wanda: I want all of us to be friendsssss <3

nat: well we already know each other-

wanda: well- did you know that married men are killing single men at an alarming rate?

hela: good. #killallmen

pietro: rude

thor: hey >:(

tony: i cant even be mad bc it’s true

loki: *laughs in gender-fluid*

carol: ugh so true hela

nat added steve, bucky, stephen, sam, and clint to the conversation

wanda: OH MY GOD CITORAL CANCER HEY

sam: not citoral cancer-

nat: i will now be using that nickname forever, thank you wanda <3

clint: she calls me that every fucking day-

pietro: as she should

stephen: natasha why would you add me to this

wanda: OMG DOC MCSTUFFINS 

bucky: i just laughed so hard i fell off my chair

wanda: reminds me of when pietro fell down the stairs and fractured his ankle

pietro: currently making a petition for jesus to assassinate w*nda who would like to sign

stephen: me

clint: me

steve: me

carol: me

hela: me

loki: me

wanda: damn ok fuck you too 

steve: bucky is currently sharpening his knives  
steve: wanda you should run

wanda: JESUS NO

pietro: JESUS YES

wanda: when i throw a knife at your throat then what

pietro: was that directed at me or bucky-

wanda: yes

carol: wait can i add my space besties

wanda: sure bestie they can watch me die too

carol added gamora and val to the conversation

loki: gobble me swallow me drip down the side of me quick jump out before you let it get inside of me  
loki: sorry that was stuck in my head

nat: OMG I LOVE THAT SONG

loki: ME TOO OMG

wanda: SAME

loki: no one cares

pietro: LMFAOOO

nat: loki we’re officially besties now and you cant say no

loki: so true bestie <33

nat: <33

gamora: idk what i’ve been added to but i already love it

val: same

Bucky: so do you still want me to assassinate wanda bc i just finished sharpening my knives-

pietro: the dedication-  
pietro: also yes please get on that ASAP 

bucky: bet

wanda: nat come pick me up im scared-

nat: no

pietro: lmao rip

hela: anyways  
hela: women.

val: i agree

Gamora: so true

carol: ur spill

wanda: yupyup

nat: i just realized that i had like 7 missing assignments but this gc is more important

wanda: mood

Wanda changed the group chat name to “KUWTC”

wanda: keeping up with the clowns <3

hela: we love to see it

nat: someone in the dorm is listening to girl in red extremely loudly-

loki: that would be me-  
loki: sorry

nat: it's bothering tony  
nat: keep doing it

tony: rude

wanda: we should have a party omg

tony: i’m hosting idc idc

wanda: OMG YES YOUR PARTIES ARE ALWAYS AMAZING  
wanda: WHO WANTS TO COME

nat: we’re roommates i have no choice

pietro: sure

hela: i have to make sure you dont get blackout drunk

loki: me

val: me

gamora: i’ll go

carol: me

steve: i guess i can go

bucky: im only going bc steve’s going

stephen: why not-

thor: i’d be delighted :D

sam: bet

clint: sure

wanda: omg we got the full circus <33

tony: ok so the party’s gonna be tonight at like 8

val: bet i’ll bring the drinkss 

carol: val’s in her alcoholic era

val: stop being in your single era then we can talk

wanda: oh shit-

nat: you ended her-

val: it’s what she deserves :)

steve: we should probably do our work before any other fights break out-

nat: probably-

thor: i agree

wanda: homework’s for losers

pietro: ...she says as she runs to her desk

wanda: silence roadrunner

pietro: shut up ugly red riding hood

wanda: i’m literally your twin-

pietro: doesnt mean you cant be ugly

tony: worldstarrrr

steve: i leave to do homework for 10 minutes and this is what happens-

hela: you should see what happens in an hour

nat: the party's in like 2 hours we should probably get ready instead of fighting-

wanda: truetrue

loki: you're right bestie

nat: i'm always right 

wanda: im not sure about that one-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at writing endings im so sorry-


End file.
